Current testing architectures fail to allow project activity operations to utilize production data. Moreover, current testing architectures fail to offer the ability to all users (e.g. designers, developers, architects, and testers, etc.) to perform activities on a production-like environment.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.